Gumball's Legend
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: This happens 6 months after Gumball VS Tobias and Gumball is forgotten from the world. So he sets out to find everyone he once knew. Easy right? Well no because he's a fugitive.
1. Chapter 1

**I made this chapter because I wanted to show you what's coming up in later January and guess what my birthdays on the 6th. So happy B-Day to me.**

** Gumball's POV**

I woke up chained to a bed. All that I remembered was that Penny kissed me and poof I'm here. "What's going on?" I asked in a scared voice "Who's there." A doctor appeared from the darkness. "So happy that your awake Gumball I thought that you were dead but no." He told me in a happy voice.

"Where am I, where's my family, where's Penny." I kept on asking these questions until the doctor explained "They've moved on. You've been out for 6 months and they've all moved on." "Wait, what?" I shouted at him "This makes no sense, where are they speak now doctor of so help me-"

The doctor turned on a video tape and it showed me unconscious with my family and Penny looking over me with sad looks. Apparently it was 2 weeks after my fight with Tobias! Then I saw some guy who looked our age with Penny and then they kissed! He took her out of the room while my parents took Darwin and Anias out of the room too!

When I saw that I started to cry. Everyone forgot about me. "I'm dead or I might as well be, Doctor." I told him. "You're lucky to be alive and I might as well unchain you." Then he unchained me and I got off of the chair he then continued talking. "Penny didn't forget you she wanted you to be alive but then she met my nephew and they fell in love and your mom and dad mourned you but now they have a ton of cash from you so they moved on." "What you set Penny up what's wrong with you!" I shouted at him.

"Okay now listen I can't let you leave here but take this it has money, food, water, motorcycle keys, clothes to hide yourself, tent, and a gun." As he said that he handed me a bag. "The motorcycle is down stairs at D-5 parking so climb though this shaft to get to the motorcycle and before you go don't let anyone see you even your family . If you chose to go then know that you're a fugitive. So do you?"

"Yes Doc" I told him then I climbed through the cold vent while the doctor was distracting the guards. Man I need to find my family but I can't be seen. After climbing and climbing I finally found D-5 and climbed down and on to the bike. I put the keys in the bike and drove out but as I was ½ miles away from Elmore emergency hospital the alarms went off and guards where all around the hospital trying to stop me from leaving. Soon as I was driving I thought I miss my family they've forgotten about me *sniff* I miss them so much.

As I was driving on the road it started to feel bumpier and bumpier until I had to stop and get some rest. I set up the tent from my backpack and covered up my bike then I feel asleep. Then I had a horrible dream in it I saw my family and Penny happy and apparently they had said I'm so glad that gumball's dead. "No I'm not dead." I shouted at them but they didn't hear me. Suddenly I woke up screaming. When I looked at my watch it was 7:00 a.m. "Dangot I had better start going to Elmore." Then with that I got on the bike and drove towards Elmore.

Soon I was close to Elmore I put on my black hoodie and jeans with shoes I then hid my bike in the bushes along I then went towards Elmore.

**Hope you like this chapter from my new story coming in later January maybe the 15th .**


	2. Chapter 2 The problem with Penny

**Just in case you haven't caught on yet in this story it's more abut what's going on in Gumball's mind and his emotions. Also i made this chapter because 1 todays my B day and I already had this for like a week so enjoy. Also all of this story exept for certin parts are Gumball's POV.**

I walked towards Elmore and when I reached the old town I saw that it had changed a lot. Everything wasn't as happy and most of the trees or flowers were dying. And as I walked along the side walk I saw my house. I yarned to go see my family but I have to stay away from them or else they could get hunted down. Then I looked over at Penny's house and when walked up to the house and looked through the window I saw Penny's family and her stupid boyfriend eating dinner. "I miss them all so much." I sniffed.

I walked away crying. Then I accidently knocked the trashcans over when I was thinking about how much I miss them. Bang! Trash was scattered everywhere and I just stood there. Penny's boyfriend came out and when he saw me he chased after me. "Panthers" He said as he got out his gun from his pocket and started shooting. Whoa Penny's boyfriend is a jer- as I thought that Penny's jerky boyfriend shot me in my right leg and I fell to the ground. Then he shot me again this time in the ear which left my ear scarred. He left me on the rocky street and went back to Penny and her family where they praised him. And too think that Penny doesn't know that I'm here, that her boyfriend left me to die with a bad right leg and a bad ear.

Soon I got up and crawled towards the school. In the clinic I might find some things to help me and while I'm there I'll enroll in school as a new person to blend in. As I made my way towards school a ton of my blood kept on coming out leaving a trail of blood. When I finally made it to the school I picked up a rock and threw it at the clinic window. Then I climbed up the wall using the rain outlet and soon I got through the window. When I got into the clinic I grabbed the bandages from the drawer and put them around my leg. Then I got the special medicine which helped me regain me strength. So I got out of the clinic and found principle brown's office where I put on his computer that tomorrow Rex the cat would come and be in Mrs. Simian's class room.

I then went out of the broken window and walked back to the forest where I went back into my tent to fall asleep. That night I dreamt about my fight with Tobias and there when I was lying on the ground everyone was laughing at me even Darwin. Then I woke up again screaming when I glanced over to my clock I saw that it was 6:00 a.m. So I got up and had a power bar from my backpack with some water, then I went towards Elmore Jr. High.

**At Elmore Jr. High in Mrs. Simian's class room**

"Okay students here are our new student Rex." Mrs. Simian said to the whole class presenting me. "Now since I have a date with Nigel everyone has recess for a whole day. Goodbye." With that the door closed behind her and everyone was staring at me awkwardly. Then Banana Joe said "Something about you is familiar." When he said that I tried to cover my face better until he said "Oh well common everyone let's go to recess." And everybody ran out the door. I was going with them until someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I looked behind me it was Penny! "Hey I need to show you something Rex, before you go out." She then took me to the recess field where it happened. She showed me the grave stone that said this is a grave stone for Gumball Watterson. Whoa everyone thinks I'm dead. Then as I thought that she explained. "There was a boy I liked, Gumball." She paused. "One day another boy started hitting on me and then after school they fought. He saved my life but then he died." She sniffed and had tears in her eyes. "So would you still like him if he was alive and trying to find you. You know would you still like him?" I asked.

"Well that's impossible but I couldn't date him because there's another boy who I really like so I guess well I don't know. But bye." And with that she left. I can't believe this she forgot me she thinks I'm dead. So I spent the rest of the day thinking what to do I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. When school was out and I was walking back to my tent when I saw Penny getting attacked by another boy who liked her. So I jumped on his back and clawed at his back making it bleed and staining my claws blood red. "I've seen that before." She said. "A long time ago." I kept on clawing at him until he ran away and then I started walking away trying to look normal when I tripped on the road and the top of my hoodie came off. "Rex you're Gumball?" She said stunned. "That means that what you heard oh no. And look at your ear." She looked shocked at me.

"That's oka-"I began but I was cut off by Penny's boyfriend shooting at me. "Get away you freaky cat!" He yelled at me. He shot around me feet and I hissed at him. Then I ran away knowing that thanks to me Penny could be in danger. When I looked back I saw that Penny was going back into her house thanking her stupid boyfriend. Jeez let me guess now he's telling her things like that I'm not Gumball and that he saved her. _Well at least she's safe now_. I went sadly back to my tent. Well tomorrow I had better see how happy my family is and well then I don't know what to do.

**In case you were wondering what happened with Penny her boyfriend told her that her seeing Gumball was just an illusion and was really a panther. So yeah he tricked her. You can tell that Penny's boyfriend is a complete jerk. Poor Gumball he has a hole in his ear and a bad right leg.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dealing with dogs

**I put this up because It's been on my computer document file for weeks so enjoy.**

I had dreamt about my fight with Tobias again except this time when I went up to fight him I saw Penny's boyfriend. "Put them up Watterson." He said to me as he put up his fits. "No I wo-"As I said that he punched me. Then when I got up I heard the sound of a gun. Soon it got closer and closer until I woke up. _Okay_ _common Gumball look outside just look and see who it is._ Then I looked out of the tent where I saw Penny's dad and the new rat Penny's boyfriend. _Hmm looks_ _like there trying to find me because they're putting panther bait around them with their guns ready to shoot any sudden move. Well it's time for a hunter huntie_ _game. Ohhh yes this should be fun._ I then grabbed some rocks and a phone that was in my backpack. I called Penny's dad and reported a seeing of a 'panther'. So he left leaving the rat by himself in case that there was another panther around in the forest. So I picked up all of the rocks I had gathered and started throwing them to make him waste his bullets. After like 500 rocks later he had run out of bullets and was defenseless.

I used my tiger instinct to help me sneak up on him better and when I was close enough I pounced on him. I started clawing at him with my claws that made blood start to drop down his face like sweat. When I clawed at his chest he hit me with his gun like it was a baseball bat. He then got out his knife and started slashing at me. I dodged the first two slashes but then he slashed me in my good arm. I screamed so loudly that everyone in Elmore must have herd. Then I slashed at his eye with my semi-good right arm. He then screamed and I ran towards Elmore. I need to get away before someone realizes that I'm here. _Where to go? Wait he_ _doesn't know that I'm a Watterson so he wouldn't look at the house._ I ran down Main Street until I came to my house. It looked like the same nice house I had lived in. I eagerly climbed up the wall and went down the chimney. I waited and waited for all of them to get out. Until Penny's boyfriend was knocking on everyone's door to get them to come outside.

When they all left I climbed down the chimney and ran upstairs to my room. When I was upstairs I went in my room. Ahh it feels good to be in my old room again. But I noticed something different my room wasn't the same. It was completely changed. Also the pictures on the wall didn't have me in them. _Hey where am I during Darwin 5th birthday._ And everything else was different too like instead of my old bed there was a huge fish bowl. I stepped back in fear when I suddenly heard Darwin coming upstairs with Anias. Just before they opened the door I hid in the closet. When they came in I noticed that Penny was with them too! They were talking about different things until Penny spoke slowly "Hey guys uh yesterday I think I saw Gumball. Also after school Rex attacked some boy who was sexually harrasing me. Then when his hoodie top came off he looked and talked like Gumball, but then he left." Darwin then spoke "That can't be because remember what the doctor said it was that he was going to die soon or die and that was 5 months ago!"_ Wait so that's why I've been feeling tired because I'm slowly dying._

Suddenly I felt a piercing pain. I fell on my side hoping that soon they would leave. I laid there for hours listening to them drown on and on. Then finally Mr. Big shot comes in and takes Penny away. 1 down too to go. Hopefully they'll leave or else I'll die and there die with me. I can't let that happen. This is why I came here to see them but not to let them know I'm here. Soon they're find me and either kill or take me away forever. And if they find me then of course THEY will kill everyone too. Then I heard mom calling Darwin and Anias downstairs. When they left I got out of the closet but instead of climbing out of the window I opened the door and looked downstairs. Oh no they tracked me here.

**On the TV**

A bangle tiger came up with a wolf and a rhino. The tiger then spoke in a voice. "To everyone in Elmore there is a monster on the loose now known as Poseidon. (From his blue color.) He looks like a panther with a hole in his ear and bandages and he has a black hoodie. He is a level 5 threat and if found call 555-12342345653. And if you know where he is and don't tell us you are a wanted fugitive and we will uh take care of you. Now here is a live video from a town hero Dave. Then as he said that a brown and white dog came up with I evil grin. _Oh no not him, not Penny's stupid boyfriend_. A video came up that showed me running away from him and then he shot me in the ear he then shot me in the leg. When he came back to Penny and her family they were saying good job to him and the video ended. _If only they knew, if only they knew_. "Okay so help us find him and we will help you."As the tiger finished that sentence the TV screen went black again.

I ran back to my old room and jumped out the window and on to the wet roof. Hmm it's been raining. I then sat down at the top of the roof wondering what I should do next. _I should just end it here, so no one gets hurt. Okay I will but I all that I have to do is decide how to end it I have jumping off this roof or getting caught by them or AWS (Animal Weaponry Service)._ As I was thinking that I saw something horrible.


	4. Chapter 4 The Climax pt 1

**Well this is a short chapter but the next one's will be longer and I'm going to make this story a ton of chapters so enjoy and the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**

It was Penny's boyfriend with the A.W.S and everyone was on the road congratulating him and Penny was hugging and kissing him on the cheek. _Ugg disgusting_ he's being treated like a hero for nothing but hurting me. If only I could jump on his and rip out his throat. It would feel so good to feel his blood on my teeth. But _everyone would see me and the A.W.S agents would kill me._ I decided to walk away from there but I accidentally slipped on the roof and landed head first in mom's bushes. _Crap that's painful. And now everyone's looking at me._ I heard everyone coming towards me. I felt my heart beating so hard and sweat and blood were pouring down my head. Then I saw the leaves slowly rustling until finally I saw the noon day sun on my face with everyone staring at me. "It's Poseidon get him!" A wolf A.W.S agent shouted at the others. I quickly sat up and ran as far away from them as possible. I only got a foot until the wolf sacked me. "Your coming with us Poseidon!" He shouted at me. When I wouldn't give up he bit me in my foot. "AHHH!" I screamed. Then I slashed at his eye with my razor sharp claws which gave me enough time to slip free and escape the others while he was lying on the ground tending to his bleeding eye.

So I stumbled back to the forest and back to my tent to tend to my wounds. When I got in the tent I put pain reliever on it and covered it with bandages. _Man I have to get back at him somehow. Wait didn't Tobias like Penny too and vow revenge against any boy she dates. So if he gets out somehow I could use him for my_ _advantage. But he would kill me. And that A.W.S agent it looked like he was trying to kill me. Man everyone wants to kill me._ Then as I thought that for some reason I got up and walked out the tent. I heard Penny's voice and Dave's voice coming towards me. I then quickly darted behind a tree and looked for them. Soon I saw both of them coming towards me with a picnic basket. Why did HE have to come here. Of all people why him. They then set down the basket and sat down. Then worst of all they started to kiss. Uhh I'm going to barf. They kept on kissing and kissing until finally I threw a rock to get them to stop. Man I think that they started to tongue kiss I'm about to kill that dog.

"Stay here while I investigate." Dave told Penny as he walked towards the noise. _I want to really do this but Dave and the A.W.S and she-. No I won't I can't but_ _I'm going to do this just to let her know._ I slowly walked up to her and said "Penny I'm back."

**Whoa the secret is out or is it see what happens tomorrow. Bye and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Climax pt 2

**Tobias's POV**

**In the honorable judge Mace's court house 2 hours and 40 minutes earlier**

"Tobias." That fat lard of a pig shouted at me. "Since you have been attacking guards, police, ect and killing things or starting prison riots you are found GUILTY. Now take him back to his cell." Then a frog and a lion grabbed me and took me away. They walked me up to my dirty old cell and threw me in there they then turned on the TV in my room. It was pretty nice TV but what was on the TV shocked me it was Gumball alive not dead. "What but your dead unless that stupid Doctor-. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm going to KILL you Gumball. I mean why can't you stay frickin' dead." Then I shouted "Guard help me I'm starting to feel light headed." A Jaguar came up to me and as he was going to hand cuff me threw the bars to take me to the doctor I grabbed him with my claws. His blood was pouring out on my claws and I took one of my claws out of his hip and stabbed him in the throat. When I was sure that he was dead I pulled his body in my cell and I took his key. I then unlocked the door and walked out. As I was walking all of the other prisoners were shouting at me to help them but I ignored them ad walked towards the exit. But when I was about to leave a security guard tackled me.

"You're not going anywhere Tobias!" the lizard shouted at me. "Yes I will you dolt." As I shouted that I started clawing at his throat until blood was pouring out of his neck and onto the concrete floor. Then in a weak voice he spoke "Why what are you doing." I pointed to a TV and spoke "I'll be dammed if that thing is a panther and not my old pal Gumball. Now goodbye." When I said that I walked out of the exit and left the lizard to die in that horrible prison. _Well_ I thought as I looked at a police car with keys on it_ I think it's time to pay a visit to Gumball and Penny my old friends. But I should give them a fair chance with my old coin I_ _found in my lunch at prison one day. Now heads for leaving them alone and Tails for killing them._ So I flipped the coin and when I looked at it it was Tails. _Yes now_ _to go to Elmore which is aproximently 3.2 miles south of here so I should be there in about 1 hour 32 minutes._ And with that I ran over to the car put the keys in and drove away at 22 miles per hour. But to make sure that people don't get in my way I turned on my police sirens. And drove and drove until I made it on the outskirts of Elmore. Now all of Elmore will feel my wrath and Gumball shall be destroyed. Let's hope that Penny learned a lesson from last time. But as of now I'll cut through the forest.

So I walked through the forest seeing the birds sing and the bees buzz. It was sicking. _I'll be sure to destroy this horrible place first as my revenge._ Then I heard voices coming from my right and when I looked through the bush I saw Gumball approaching Penny. Then he talked to her and she looked shocked at him then she hugged him. "AHHHHHHHHH YOU"RE DEAD MEAT WATTERSON!" I shouted as jumped from the bush and attacked him. I clawed at his face and threw him into a tree then I looked at Penny and said "I'm back but this time I'm not taking no for a answer." As I said that I grabbed Penny around her waist when I stupid looking dog came back and pointed a gun at me. "Leave her alone." He told me. "Be quiet you insignificant bag of lard your just a coward you might as well be Gumball here." I then grabbed his rifle and snapped it as easily as a twig. I then eyed Gumball who was lying by the tree. "What's the matter Watterson have I finally broke you. Are you a run-down cat who's just playing hero you're not a hero at all just a fake." I said mockingly to the almost dead blue cat.

**Gumball's POV**

_Ahh it hurts so much I can't fight him but I will if I want Penny to be alive. I have to fight right now no matter how much it hurts_. I weakly got up and faced Tobias with my claws ready to feel fresh blood. He threw Penny at a tree and charged at me. "This time you'll stay dead." Tobias yelled at me as he tried to slit me with his claws. I then used my claws to hurt his eye but before my claws touched his face he grabbed my arm and threw me against another tree in an effort to break my back. I was expecting him to then finish the job but I guess that he decided to wait because he then left leaving all of us back here. When I looked up I saw Penny coming over to me and seeing if I was alright but like before everything went black and I heard the faint cries of Penny mourning me._ I'll come back Penny I promise no matter what I'll come back. I'll find a way any way._

Gumball's dead (Sob) (Sob). And please review!


	6. Chapter 6 I return

**Gumball's POV**

_Everything's dark I can't see anything. Everything hurts too. I can hear muffled voices everywhere but they're sad mourning even. It makes me feel so bad for_ _them. My times up and I feel my soul leaving my body. I'm dying slowly non-painfully. But I'm not gone yet I'm still here the lord must not be done with using me_ _to help the world yet he's not letting me die, he's saving me._ I got up and looked into the darkness around me trying to find a way out. "What would the lord want me to do?" I thought aloud. Then as I thought that I saw a light and I knew that I was coming back from near-death. I just had to wake up so that I could stop the A.W.S, Dave and Tobias from ruining all of Elmore. I sat down and concentrated super hard on waking up until finally I was awake. I looked around and I was in a hospital in my black hoodie with my family and Penny all staring at me and smiling. "Gumball you're awake." Penny said happily as she hugged me. "We're so happy that you're here Gumball." Darwin said as he hugged me. Then the rest of my family hugged me and were happy that I was awake. It was perfect. But something was wrong. I'm a fugitive so why would Dave leave me here leave me in a hospital room with my family. And when I tried to get up I was chained to the hospital bed. "So glad that you're here Gumball." A familiar voice said to me from the shadows. "Now I'm going to kill you now that you know that those robots aren't real and are just fakes to trick you. But now Gumball I'm going to maul you and the A.W.S allows this for me to kill you with all of the trouble that you caused." Then I grey wolf with metal claws and a scared right eye with back armor. It was the same wolf bit me yesterday. _Great._

"I've been looking everywhere for you Gumball and now I'm going to go get my weapons for this to be as uncomfortable as possible." With that the wolf left me in the room. When he left I started to pick the lock with my claw and soon I was free. When I got up I pushed the robots out of my way and looked for an escape hatch. Then I eyed the window. Might as well unless I want to be killed. I smashed my head into the window and broke the glass then I climbed out on the ledge. Then I waited for a truck to pass by so that I could escape and stop Tobias but as of now I need to wait. I don't know how long I waited or if the wolf noticed that I was gone but what I do know is that I fell asleep and landed in a hay truck which as a matter of fact (To my luck) was going to Elmore. So on the truck I waited and waited until finally I made it to Elmore but it was destroyed (about 25% of it) by Tobias. When the truck turned around away from Elmore I landed in a nice soft bush which helped well everything not be more hurt. I then went over to where my house was and I saw that it was boarded up and in red paint it said Gumball will DIE! _Creepy._ I then walked over to Penny's house where I saw my family and everyone else planning an attack on Tobias. I then opened the door but when I creaked open the door a little bit I heard guns being loaded so I said "Guys it's me Gumball." I then opened the door to where everyone was happy to see me. My family and Penny all looked so happy at me and were hugging me. But soon I said to all of them "Guys listen when I regain my strength I'm going to face Tobias. It's not fair at all for anyone to be hurt by me not defeating Tobias a long time ago."

"Gumball please don't we just found out that you were alive we don't want to lose you again." Penny pleaded with me but I knew that no matter what happened I would fight Tobias and I would win. I had to win or else everyone dies but that won't happen because I'm going to kill Tobias.

**Well now just to let you know now this will be switch on different POV's like the wolfs and Tobias's so please review and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 Tobias reaturns

**Tobias's POV**

**In his fortress under the city**

_Now soon I will destroy the stupid A.W.S and take Penny back. All I need to do is regain my strength and all of the town will be turned to rubble along with Dave_ _and Gumball's dead carcass._ _Gumball, Gumball, Gumball of all people why did I have to fight him. It's like you kill him one minute and then 6 months later he returns from the_ _grave ready to fight you. Maybe I killed him again but I have a feeling that he isn't dead yet. Oh well whe- if I mean I see him again I will execute him by cutting off his_ _big fat head with my claws. I hate him. Always stealing Penny from me even though that I'm much better and good looking then him. But soon that won't matter_ _when I have my revenge by taking Penny away from him. Soon he'll rue the day that he messed with Tobias! Ha ha ha ha! But know I must rest hmm but might as_ _well attack the A.W.S._ So I walked outside of the fort and smelled the air. _Ahh it smell so good to smell the scent of freshly dead bodies in the morning. Its_ _mornings like this when you feel truly alive._ "I just love mornings like this when you know that you're about to turn a whole town into rubble. I love the morning!" I shouted. But soon I saw something that made my whole day be ruined in the out skirts of Elmore around Penny's house I saw him. "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! How many times do I need to kill that stupid cat! Oh well I guess I must stop him before he takes Penny from me. Again." So I then jumped off the fort and landed on a old sofa from Mrs. Gibban's house. Then I walked toward Penny's house. That's it now I'll have to kill him again. Honestly how many times do I have to kill that stupid blue cat. I started walking through the pile of broken toys, dead bodies, and wood when I saw Penny's father with Gumball's parents trying to find me.

Well I should kill them but I must go find that cat. So I quietly walked past them and soon (like after a hour) I made it to Penny's house where I saw Penny, Gumball, Darwin, and that cry baby Anias. Time to kill them all except for Penny. I turned into my skeleton form and got out my claws which were ready to feel fresh blood. I then got out of the bush when no one was looking and I walked up to Penny. "Hello Penny." I said as I grabbed her. "You're coming with me." Then as I started to walk away Gumball jumped on me and started clawing at my back. So I threw Penny on the ground knocking her out and attacked Gumball. I then threw him against the ground with my claws ready to claim his life. But it was too soon to kill him. "Gumball this is as easy as 123. Still why Penny likes you I'll never understand. I mean you're a freak, a mistake of nature. Why you're still alive after all of that torture I'll never understand. I should kill you now but what's the fun in that just ending it here. So I'm going to make this next part as painless as possible." I then picked him up and threw him against the house. He then laid by the house motionless. I then saw Darwin and Anias and took them back to my fortress along with Penny.

While I was walking back to my fortress I heard Darwin say Tobias why are you doing this. Soon I answered his question and said "Because I can. I'm better then Gumball so I should get all of his fame and of course Penny. I mean I'm so much stronger, handsomer and smarter. So shut up until we get to my fortress fish face." That silenced Darwin and we continued. Soon when we were in my fort I put them in the secret cell under the fortress to act as bait for Gumball. Then I went into the weaponry to get ready for Gumball if he can still walk. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

**Well i'll upload another chapter today along with another chapter for Operation: Girls only. And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Scar the wolf

**Sorry about this chapter being uploaded today instead of yesterday it's just because I have to make a power point for social studies. So enjoy and review!**

**In a secret A.W.S recruitment center about 12 miles away from Elmore a meeting was being held.**

**Scar's POV**

"Listen recruits we are here today to stop Poseidon from destroying all of Elmore." I shouted at them. "You see not only has Poseidon hurt innocent people but he scarred my left eye as you can see. So we will be taking tanks and guns over there to kill him and put that other mutant freak, Tobias back in prison. So let's get him! Well what do you say? Should we stop Poseidon before he kills innocent people?" Everyone in the meeting room, every solider said yes and that he must be stopped. "Okay then everyone ready your guns and start the tanks because we're going to kill a cat tonight along with that weird cloud thing! So come on lets go to the weaponry!" With that all of us (Aproxementaly 1,000 soldiers) walked out with their guns ready to be fired. And soon when the tanks were ready we were contacted on our radio by Dave one of our star agents who gave us some Intel about Gumball.** "Okay sir he's almost dead from all of that fighting you should come** **soon to catch him and Tobias has kidnapped 3 people and taken them to his layer."** Dave told us and then once he said that we switched off the radio. "Fry go south east at 55 mph so we get there earlier." I ordered the bear, Fry. "Yes sir." Fry answered as he started driving the tank faster.

***Just to let you know the A.W.S tanks aren't like normal army tanks***

I then went into the weapons control room and got ready to fire at anything that was in our way. I looked at the screen for 55 minutes until Fry informed me that we were at Penny's house where Poseidon was. When I walked out of the tank everything was dark and dreary and of course there by the house with blood around him staining the grass blood red was Poseidon or nearly dead Poseidon. "You have the right to remain silent." Fry shouted at the cat. "Shut up Fry he's dead. Now load him onto the tank while I'll survey the area." So I walked behind the house while they put Gumball in a big dog cage then loaded him up into the tank. Man a agents work is never done. So I walked for hours and hours until I felt something slit my arm. I walked for a little bit until I felt whosey and I blacked out. _Poison. Poison will kill me today I already know that._

**Gumball's POV**

I had to escape from this cage but I can't move my arms or well anything. I looked around in the cage to find something to help me escape. But no luck, until I saw a bobby pin on the table next to the cage. That's exactly what I need. I forced myself to reach over and grab it. When I had it in my hand I forced myself to pick the lock of the cage._ I might die but I know that as long as I'm alive that I have to, no I will stop Tobias fro calming all of those innocent lives. Now I sewar_ _that from this day foruth that as long as Tobias is here I will stop him no matter what pain I have to endure and no terrors that I must face. I promised everyone_ _that I would come back and that I would win no matter what._ I then heard that lock click open and despite all of the pain I got off of laying on my stomach to slowly walking out of the cage. Whoa for some reason I don't feel pain any more n fact I feel great now to stop Tobias and save the town. I then got out of the truck and crept passed the A.W.S agents and went towards Tobias's fort. _It all ends here. Finally I will stop Tobias and like I said before I WILL WIN._

**Well I'll update a new chapter today and don't forget to review this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 Tobias's lair

**Gumball's POV**

I walked through the rubble wondering what would happen if I didn't defeat Tobias. _I mean he said that all of this city would turn to rubble and this is already_ _turned to rubble 25% of the town that is. So he's going to do something even worse if I don't stop him. But I will stop him. Tobias you're going down with all of_ _those innocent people that you killed._ "Tobias I'm coming for you and I'm getting back Penny, Darwin, and Anias from you!" When I said that I started walking faster with my claws out ready to attack if needed when I saw Tobias's fort. _It all ends here._ _Tobias and me today we will battle and the one who comes out alive_ _will control the fate of Elmore. I can't believe that if I die that all of Elmore will be destroyed and countless people will be killed. But oh well now I'm going to fight_ _him and i'm going to win_. I then ran through the broken pieces of wood and metal along with other countless things like lamps until I finally made it to Tobias's lair. Tobias's lair was made of metal and glass for protection there were even dead bodies that had flies buzzing around them that said in blood next to them STAY OUT. _Ugg Tobias_ _makes me sick_. Then when I walked up to it I saw that it had no door. _Hmm time to make my own door._ So I picked up a knife from the rubble and cut through the metal making a small opining. So I had to squeeze through it to get inside. At least I haven't had that much solid food for like 6 and ½ months so it was really easy to squeeze threw. But when I got in there it was cold and really dark and the only light was coming from the small opining.

Luckily since I'm a cat I can see in the dark but it still felt that I was blind and that only Tobias could see me. Like he was a lion while I was the poor defenseless elk about to be killed. _Man it feels like the skeleton king's here ready to help Tobias kill me. Wait what am I saying he can't be here I defeated him and sent him to_ _the netherworld he can't be here. But Tobias is. He's close by I can feel it._ "Hello Gumball Watterson, remember me? Tobias your old friend, I have all of them Darwin, Anias, Penny and there all staying with me unless you stop me. But you can't because you're a weakling you're a coward I mean I'm a skeleton while you're a stupid big headed loser who's playing hero. So come and find me before I strike!" When Tobias finished that sentence I felt a gust of wind on my right arm and then it hurt like crazy. "Ahh! Tobias you're the coward hiding in the shadows come and fight me now!" I shouted into the darkness. No answer the only sound was the metal creaking. I then walked away from the darkness with my claws at the ready. "Why are you leaving Gumball don't you know that it's rude!" Then another gust of wind cut my left arm. I was expecting to fell a ton of pain but I felt nothing. But as I walked away I felt nauseous then I fell to the ground. "Ahh silly Gumball don't you know that I injected your left arm with special poison not enough to kill you, no but enough to make you stay out of my way for awhile. But then again by that time it won't matter that the poison wears off because you'll be dead." Tobias said tauntingly to me.

***Okay well since I didn't finish 24 hours just to let you know Gumball banishes the Skeleton king to the netherworld***

I wanted to punch him in the face but, 1 I couldn't see him through the darkness and 2 I can't move anything because of the poison so I can't punch him. Then I felt Tobias picking me up and caring me off somewhere into a tortuous place where he would kill me. "Tobias you do know that the A.W.S will find this place and kill you." I told him in a weak voice. "Doesn't matter Gumball because I took care of their leader by injecting him with enough poison to make sure that he never wakes up again." Tobias answered me. "And as for you well I'd rather not say what I'm going to do to you. It's a surprise now shut up." That was enough to shut me up. That's it I have to fight the poison to save everyone from Tobias. I then fought to move my arms but it was no use because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move my arms. "Don't struggle Gumball I made sure to inject you with enough poison to make sure that no matter what you can't move your arms." Then when he finished that sentence he opened a door to a brightly light room. There it had weapons. Tobias then got out a table and put me on it. "Just to be safe." Tobias said as he chained me up the board. "Whoa Tobias you look really different." I said in amazement. Tobias was completely like night black with red markings on him instead of being multicolored. "You like because now I have most of the skeleton king's power which explains the cool new color." Tobias told me." But now I'm going to make this next part as painful as possible. Tobias then got out the old claws and looked happy when he saw how afraid that I was. I mean those things almost killed me last time. "Ahh so you remember these so now I'm going to kill you with these two claws that almost killed you last time." Tobias then approached me with his claws.

_I need to think of something or else game over._ _Common arms work, work!_ I would have been a gonner then if I hadn't remembered why I was here to save everyone. Then suddenly I felt the poison wearing off. _YES!_ Then as Tobias approached me slowly I picked the lock on the chain. _Common hurry up he's coming._ Finally I heard the click of the lock and I quickly jumped off the bed. It was lucky to because right hen Tobias was about to kill me with his claws. I then ran out of there while Tobias was trying to get his claws out. _Okay I have a little bit of time left so all that I have to do is find Penny, Darwin, and Anias then defeat Tobias_ _and then defeat like 10,000 soldiers._ "Great I'm as good as dead." I muttered as I ran away from Tobias angrily shouting at me as he was trying to get his claw out of the board. But then as I was running through the darkness Tobias ran up in front of me and said "Guess what thanks to the Skeleton King I can teleport. Don't you just hate that guy, man am I glad that he gave me his powers." I realized that Tobias was about to kill me so I kicked him in the nuts. And luckily he dropped me on the ground and was stunned or a while giving me enough time to get away. So I ran and ran until I heard muffled voices coming from the wall. I found them. I then broke through the wall but it wasn't Penny, Darwin, or Anias. It was something far worse. "Oh crap." I said to myself.


	10. Chapter 10 The Warning

**Okay everyone the final battle is coming for Gumball. The question is though will Gumball be able to kill the skeleton king and Tobias.**

I looked into the darkness and saw a skeleton with sun glasses and a dark dented armor. I gulped when I realized who the skeleton was. It was X behind the wall with his claws out ready to rip through skin feel blood. (In case you don't know who X is he's the second in command for the skeleton army who's a real ass) I tried to back away but I knew that if I ran out then 1 Tobias would find me and torture me and 2 He might even chain me up and allow X to kill me. _Gulp either I get tarried to little bit size chunks or get killed horribly. Hmm I'm going towards getting killed by X because the skeleton king won't have the satisfaction of killing me._ But then X grabbed me by the neck and brought me up looking him dead in the eye. He looked different from before like his skull was pierced with scratches and he had gotten at least 3 feet taller. And his eyes were cold and black like starring into space except it didn't have stars. Completely black. "Hello old friend miss me you see there's a lot of things that the skeleton king can do even make me more powerful." X said to me in his cold stony voice. "This is all a battlefield Gumball my dear boy like chess. We're using Tobias as a pawn that's giving us enough time to get our army ready and once they are ready it doesn't matter if the pawn falls as long as we win. Gumball we're coming and you're just caught in the middle of the battle. An enemy pawn that has made it across the enemy forces but even that pawn must DIE! But not here not now but one day Gumball you will die. Think about that." Then X vanished into thin air and I fell to the ground.

_Ahh I can feel my whole body bleeding. Wait I shouldn't forget why I'm actually here to save everyone and stop the Skeleton King._ I painfully got up and slowly crawled into the darkness hoping that Tobias/Skeleton King wouldn't see it. I crawled and crawled and as I was about to give up I found a wooden door with a silver lock. Hmm that looks interesting and I could pick the lock with my claws. So I got onto my feet and walked towards the lock. Man I hope that there isn't a monster ready to eat me down there. So I started fiddling around with the lock and I soon heard a click. _Yess!_ I then opened the door to see a room that was dimly lit and inside of it were Darwin, Anias, and Penny who were chained to the wall with metal cuffs! "Guys." I said to them trying not to be heard by evil Tobias. They all looked at me stunned. "Gumball you shouldn't of cam-" But I cut her off. If only I had listened. "Penny I don't care about Tobias I'll deal with him later okay it's going to be okay." I then unlocked her shackles along with the Darwin's and Anias's. "Okay guys what's the matter?" I asked but then I heard something break like a plate or vase noise. Then when I looked at the thing I saw what they were warning me about and I knew that it was too late to do anything. It was Tobias. "Hello my idiotic friend time to die." Tobias yelled at me with his claws out. "Tobias don't you realize that the skeleton king's just using you." But he laughed at me "Foolish child don't you know that I am the skeleton king in Tobias's body. Tobias just wanted Penny so I got him Penny but you may take her know for I'm finished with her." The Skeleton King said in his horrible cold voice. He then ran super fast at me and sliced at my left arm.

It hurt like crazy exactly like before. "Penny, Darwin, Anias leave! He doesn't want you he wants me." So with that they ran out the door to freedom. _Lucky they don't have to stay down here fighting a creepy skeleton that has possessed one of my best friends. Okay time to take that skeleton down hard._ I got my short but quick and powerful claws out. Tobias then ran towards me trying to slash me arms so he could kill me. But my claws stopped him. I felt sweat beading down my forehead. I knew that soon I would give out but I saw one weakness. A little weakness, but still a weakness. His eye from where I stabbed him when he was in his Skeleton form. So I slashed his claws away with all of my strength and quickly stabbed him in the eye again. He screamed in terror and I knew that Tobias was coming back. "Tobias listen I'm going to save you no matter what!" I yelled at him as I kicked him in the face. And he was unconscious. "You useless mortal fool!" I voice shouted out from inside of Tobias. Then right before my own eyes something dark and cold floated out of Tobias's mouth. It was the Skeleton Kings soul which is a floating shadow with a skull floating inside of it. "We're coming Gumball and soon we will kill all of you, you will die. Just as X said. I'm taking back my skeleton powers too and leaving Tobias to die from you claws. I know that you will kill him." Then he vanished. I ran to check on Tobias. His color had come back no more red and black or fangs. But soon Tobias's eyes darted open and me grabbed me by the neck. I could feel the life leaving my body. "Tobias the A.W.S is out there if you kill me than you still go down." I managed to squeeze out. But Tobias wouldn't listen. He still has the strength from his skeleton form he might still even have and now he's trying to kill me I knew that it was too easy. Of course this torture couldn't end. And soon (thanks to my luck) Tobias fainted. So I grabbed his hand and pulled it off my throat. "Don't worry old friend I'll help you no matter what." I promised Tobias asi started to tend to him.


	11. Chapter 11 Survivors and the end

Approximately** 2 hours later**

**Gumball's POV**

_Huhh I can't believe this I defeated Tobias and released the Skeleton King. Finally it's over. Everything is over, I am a survivor, I'VE survived the impossible. Thanks to God. And now Tobias my best friend is alive and breathing. No more, no more suffering._ I heard a muttering coming from Tobias. He was awakening, finally. Tobias slowly started to wake up. Then Tobias's eyes opened and he looked directly into my eyes. "Tobias, my friend you're awake. I thought that you were gone forever." I said in a happy voice as I hugged Tobias. But Tobias just gave me a surprised look. "Wha- dude what happened I don't remember anything. But I do remember 21-Z (The skeleton king's nickname for Tobias) and, and Penny. But, Gumball I remember this wretched thing too, a skeleton with a crown with unmoving skull for his face along with another tough looking skeleton that had sun glasses on and armor. It was horrible."When Tobias told me that I could tell that he was really scared and I couldn't be even the slightest bit mad with him. But I was really mad at him the Skeleton King. "Don't worry old friend its fine now let's go home." I said pulling him onto his feet and walking him out the door. So we slowly walking when I heard a low crumbling sound. I couldn't tell what it was at first but soon I knew what it was. But as I did the roof collapsed on us. I felt so much pressure on my back like I was being squashed to death. _The A.W.S. Oh man how could I forget about them. Uhh I'm so freaking stupid. How of all things could I forget about the A.W.S._

I used all of my strength to slowly get up from the rubble but soon I noticed that Tobias was nowhere to be seen. "Tobi-"I started to call but I was cut off by an A.W.S agent hitting me in the back of the head with a bat like thing. _Ugg I had had many horrible things happen to me but this was the worst._ Right as I had got out it pulled me back in. That's it I'm going to freaking punch you in your face. But when I looked up I saw Scar holding an Ak-47 in my face. "Listen we both need each other, Gumball. I'm not your enemy. He is." Scar said weakly as he pulled Tobias out from behind him and gestured me to come and help him kill Tobias. "No it's the Skeleton King who did all of this. Okay Scar and our enemy is the A.W.S outside their ready to kill us." I told him. Scar looked at me and the expression on his face told me that he realized the horrible problem that they were going to kill me. Scar then helped me onto my feet and gave Tobias's unconscious body and then lead me into a dark hall, but then the unspeakable happened. Scar clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. "Scar!" I shouted gently lying Tobias's weak body on the ground and rushed to Scar's side. I heard him groaning and whimpering. "Gumball don't worry I have a backup plan just get away from my troops and get Tobias out of here so they won't kill you." Go now, Gumball and I'll order the A.W.S to stop bugging you." Scar slowly told me. Then his eyes closed. I knew that Scar had given us a golden moment and was probably dead. _I will avenge you Scar. I promise that the Skeleton King will be stopped along with X and the other skeletons._

I then picked Tobias up again and ran towards the Exit of the Fort. I pushed through the door with all of my strength just because I was still scared for life because of the Skeleton King's mind games. But when we got outside it was grey and cloudy and I could hear the A.W.S agents going inside the Fort to get the Skeleton King/Tobias. I have to get him back to the HQ. So that means it's just 1 mile away. So I ran across the abandoned roads filled with broken down cars and broken glass. I kept on running and running, panting and panting. _Man I'm going to pass out soon from Tobias's weight. He was at least 105 pounds._ So I ran across the black rocky road until finally I got to Penny's house where I saw through the window that Penny's dad was planning a surprise attack against Tobias. I have to make it for 3 more feet. I wearily went up to the door and opened it. (Which for some reason was unlocked) "Guys I'm b-b-back." Just as I announced that to all of them I fainted.

**30 minutes later in the infirmary part of the HQ**

_Uhh. I was in the same dark room that I was in before. Wait was It all a sick twisted dream my fight with Tobias. Did that actually happen. Wait what's that sound_ _and man I those voices are getting louder. My eyes slowly opened._ I saw Penny, Darwin, well everyone in my class too except Tobias. Everyone was looking at me and smiling at me like something was wrong. I knew that it had to do with Tobias. That's it I will save Tobias. No matter what. I then ripped off the tubes from my arms and with a little bit of blood trailing down my arm. I could tell that everyone was looking at me stunned but I just kept walking around to find Tobias. "Whoa Gumball." Darwin said to me as he tried to grab my arm. But I just punched Darwin lightly in the face to stop him from grabbing me. Darwin flinched and fell to the floor. Then I kept on walking until I saw Tobias's room but it had locks on it. I ran to the door trying to quickly pick the lock knowing that soon people would come and take me back to my room and plug me back onto the machine. I then heard the click of the lock and I bolted in the room to see my old friend sleeping. I walked over to Tobias to check on him but I saw a pair of black sunglasses with a note that said: Hope you enjoy this gift Gumball~X and the Skeleton King. _Uhh_ _disgusting._ And even though I hated X, for some reason I took the old sunglasses and put them on. _Whoa I'm going to be keeping these. Wait how can I forget_ _why I'm really here._ I checked on Tobias to see how he was doing but then Penny, Darwin, and Anias came in. I really didn't know what to say because as I was going to say something Tobias woke up and everyone looked at him. He looked normal like his old self. It was great. "Buddy you're back I thought that you were dead for a second." I said to him as I hugged him. Then everyone else hugged him too. I helped Tobias up so that he could see everyone else. When Penny's dad found out about him being back he ordered for there to be a party tonight.

**Later that night at the party**

We had all arrived and everyone was crowding around Tobias while I was leaning by the wall with my new sunglasses on smiling at my old friend. I was really happy for Tobias. My friend was back and everything was normal. But the Skeleton King with return and I have to be ready. As I was thinking that I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Penny. She was smiling at me with a present in her hand. "Here Gumball." She said handing me the present. I slowly opened it and when I unwrapped the paper and opened it, it was a like a shark tooth necklace. "You see the A.W.S told us to give it to you compliments from Scar. He got it when he was fighting X one time you know when he had teeth, i mean those skeleton teeth are 20 years old Gumball! And Scar also wanted to say thanks to you but he's probably dead." I put the necklace on and smiled at Penny. "Penny I'm sure he's not dead. Besides you thought that I was dead and look at me I'm alive and as well as ever." When I said that Penny gestured me to follow her to the roof with a special hatch hidden in the wall. And when we got up on the roof it was a little cold. But when we sat down she asked me a very important question that would change my life forever. It was "Gumball well how do you think that this will turn out? You know with the Skeleton King do you think that it will be okay?" I thought for a few seconds and said "I'm sure we'll handle it but I'm not sure." When I said that I hugged he so tightly that I could feel the heat from her breath. "So Gumball what should we call this adventure? Hmm a story , a trilogy, a legend?" "You know what Penny it seems more like a legend to me but I really doubt that it's even close to being over." Then after I said that we shared a kiss for the very first time.

**THE**

**END**

**Well everyone I hope that you enjoyed Gumball's Legend and please join my wiki because I'm really bored on it. And don't forget to look out for**

**The Finale battle: This is where it ends coming in late Febuary**


End file.
